A web page can be used to present content and/or an application to a user. A web page can communicate with a web server using HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol). For example, GET and POST commands can be submitted from the web page. Client-side processing can be performed in association with the web page. For example, one or more scripts (e.g., JavaScript scripts) can be executed by a JavaScript engine running in a web browser that is used to present the web page. Scripts can be executed, for example, when the page is loaded or in response to other events, such as events triggered by user input or events triggered, for example, by a timer.